el viaje del reencuentro de Jaime
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta historia no salen tanto los avisos de siempre pero si una interacicion de los personajes estoy comenzando a hacer la sexta recopilacion que no se cuando la pero que les guste mis historias


La historia de un viaje de reconocimiento familiar de Jaime

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respetivos escritores esta historia comienza después del fragmento de la última historia aquí habrá una versión de Jaime antes de saber que es realmente y una después de su descubrimiento no entrare en detalles de las guerras para no alargar de más la historia, debido a que también habrá una parte de interacción

* * *

Sin más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Fragmento de la historia anterior

* * *

Jackson: Ya era hora que apareciera Dick bird dije y eso parece haber asustado algo y eso puso en alerta a Demon que me amenazo con usar su espada en mis cosas y destruir mi casco de antihéroe esa amenaza era nueva pero entonces le pregunte a bigbird sobre lo que pasa con el demonio desborras entonces nos conto la historia del marciano azul y lo entendí Damian se volvió un guardian total pero yo también hice una promesa y veo que todos nos estamos haciendo que seremos la mejor familia para el.

* * *

Ramiro: ya pasaron 5 años desde la llegada de Roul (el nos permitio decirle asi) y el se ha adaptado bastante bien a nuestra vida todos los fantasmas, dioses, semidioses, magos y pokemons lo han aceptado como un miembro mas de la familia

* * *

Los equipos de héroes también lo han aceptado además entre todos le ayudaron a crear un nombre de héroe y entre todos le hemos enseñado todo para poder ir a una escuela y protegerse de todo.

* * *

Matt: Algo no esta bien lo siento en mi cuerpo algo me dice que avise a los demás porque parece que es mas grande que las guerras que hemos librado mejor que lo haga no me gusta la sensación de temor.

* * *

Narrador de Nuevo: Todos están en la mansión wanyer para variar el lugar pero al ver a Ala Nocturna y Black hedgehog quienes soltaron a la vez que tienen un mal presagio pero antes

* * *

De poder decir algo aparecieron las moiras y ellas le dijeron todo y ellos pararon la guerra.

* * *

Zeus: Ya ha pasado 1 año mas de la vida de nuestro nuevo integrante y el nos ha ayudado

* * *

A comprender sobre la variedad de marcianos distintos y ahora hemos decidido crear un nuevo bebe para crear un nuevo comienzo no solo eso sino que todos los hijos del cielo , el infra y el mar tenían mas herederos cosa que me anima un monton porque significa mucha mas vinculación de la familia.

* * *

Hades: Por amor a mi reino porque se demoran tanto

* * *

Poseidón: Se demoran porque tiene que soportar la sangre de todos mas nuestro icor además de ganar mas personalidades

* * *

Hades: Cállate marisco

* * *

Poseidón: hazlo tu bola de fuego mutante

* * *

Dick: Por favor paren

* * *

Los dos dioses: tienes razón lo siento

* * *

Damián: TT los dos parecen mas críos que nosotros

* * *

Los demás: Coincido

* * *

HERFEOS Y HECATE: Perdón por la demora pero nos costo conseguir que el nuevo exoesqueleto tenga un buen equilibrio oigan podrían dejarnos poner un poco mas de nosotros en el.

* * *

Los demás echo pero después de que los demás pongamos.

* * *

Duo creador:Echo

* * *

Zeus: entonces lo haremos como la ultima vez pero esto será diferente

* * *

Empiezan los hijos de Bruce exceptuando los cinco hermanos Damián , Conner,Matt y Roul

* * *

Seguido por los magos exceptuando a los cinco, después iran los fantasmas de nuevo exceptuando a los nombrados anteriores después iran los héroes exceptuando los 9 despues iran Sally Y Alfred después iran Herfeos y Hecate Luego iran el grupo de nueve después los pokemons y de ultimo nuestro icor.

* * *

Estan listos

* * *

Respuesta grupal: Si Vamos

* * *

1 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti una nueva experanza

* * *

2 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para el conocimiento y adquisición de conocimiento de otro mundo

* * *

3 grupo: Toma nuestro ectoplasma para que te de una forma distinta de protegerte a ti y a quienes aprecias

* * *

4 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para saber sobre la defensa personal y mundial

* * *

5 grupo: Tener nuestra sangre para tener el conocimiento de la mortalidad los seres humanos y obtener la facilidad de aprender y al mismo tiempo poder

hablar otras lenguas

* * *

6 grupo: toma nuestro icor que te de el conocimiento de la magia y al mismo tiempo el conocimiento de un forjador.

* * *

7grupo : toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti el conocimiento de las emociones el liderazgo,la lealtad entre otras cosas

* * *

8 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que te permitirá conocer nuestro punto de vista y permitirá transformarte en uno de nosotros.

* * *

Ultimo grupo: Vamos pequeño es hora que vengas al mundo y seas parte de todos los que estamos aquí y seas feliz.

* * *

Punto de vista de Jaime antes de descubrir que es

* * *

Jaime: Me llamo Jaime francisco tomas hímenes en realidad no es mi apellido real yo he sido adoptado y no me tratan muy bien que se diga la única cosa buena a mi parecer es que voy a vivir en otro lugar y no volveré aquí ese mensaje me lo dejo el director. Asi que yo hice mi maleta dentro de la cual puse el material excepto la varita, ropa ,

* * *

mis juguetes y comida para mi pokemons a los cuales llame Duan y Zat ellos son mi únicos amigos bueno aparte de mi nueva lechuza clemencia hace poco porque mi hermanastro y yo iríamos a la escuela de magia y hechicería

* * *

Howards. El día siguiente me levante primero, me bañe y arregle para estar listo para subir al expreso que nos llevaría al colegio mientras me arreglaba me vi al espejo y vi que tenia unos ojos bonitos un buen físico a pesa de todo lo que pase y que tenia un brillo tenue. Cuando acabe de arreglarme y darle de comer a mi pokemon use el hechizo de baúl locomotor para bajar y dejarlo con lo demás.

* * *

La única cosa que realmente le agradezco es que se hacer todos los hechizos nada mas porque me han hecho sufrir mucho después de que todo estuvo listo fuimos al vehiculo para llegar a la estación. cuando llegamos mi padrastro me dio un carta de libertad que fue hecha por el director y firmada por el ministro de magia entonces me

* * *

explico algo regañadientes que por ley si algo les pasa a ellos el heredero es el hijo de sangre pero en este caso eran los dos por algún raro motivo que no es especifiico y en todo caso también que yo era menos restringido y mas cosas que dice en el texto además de que me toca evitar que se meta en lios pero después era libre para ir

* * *

donde quiera pero condición de ir una vez al año. Regrese y vi que ella le estaba abrazando y me puse celoso en fin que remedio me subi y espere a que el principito se fuera dentro entonces el vio que yo no lo seguí el me lanzo un

* * *

golpe pero lo evite y lo sujete para evitar caídas entonces decidi que era mejor que fuéramos juntos por ahora entonces hable con el y lo entendio una vez allí yo iba a ser libre pero recordó que el era mi hermanastro pero

* * *

perdería mi protección si me molestaba entonces el comenzaba a irritarme con sus nuevos amigos pero fui paciente hasta que llegamos mi hermano (puede que estuviera adoptado pero era mi hermano para bien o para mal ) se

* * *

presentó a un niño que era mas delgado pero aun asi era lindo y podia ver como que era como yo en la forma de vivir pero vi algo mas en el entonces escuche lo que le dijo a Milan y eso irio a su ego mas que mis palabras luego todos subimos al barco y yo hable con el niño el me dijo su nombre (RAFAELO) y yo el mio y me pregunto sobre el y yo le conte todo y el a mi y nos volvimos amigos.

* * *

Cuando llegamos nos estaba esperando una mujer con una túnica larga ella debía ser una profesora de este lugar ella nos guio por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta rara ella nos explicó que iríamos uno a uno y si salía un fantasma es porque se había echo algo mal o para prevenir algo.

* * *

Fuimos pasando de uno en uno pero cuando le toco a Rafa se puso nervioso pero el paso en limpio luego nos tocó a Milan y a mí y los dos pasamos sin lio después nos formamos y entramos a un comedor era bonito y grande entonces sentimos la presencia de fantasmas y mas cosas luego toco la selección y yo en mi mente quería mi libertad ya.

* * *

Entonces vi que los maestros nos separaron a dos y nos dijeron que los siguiéramos eso nos sorprendió a los dos y ellos nos pusieron en una habitación aparte donde veriamos a los otros y comeríamos cuando acabaron dieron la orden de comer que el ahora volvia y a ellos luego se giro y el nos vio a nosotros 2 y nos dijo que nosotros no

* * *

pasaríamos por el sombrero seleccionador porque nosotros iríamos a otro grupo donde nos entrenaríamos para otra cosa eso me asusto un poco entonces ellos nos pusieron en una habitación y nos dieron el horario de clase ese horario era corto.

* * *

Y nos dijeron que éramos 3 personas la que no pasamos por el sombrero solo que teníamos que esperar entonces vimos una niña que al parecer tenia un poder especial ella también le dieron el horario y nos pusieron la comida. Nos dijeron que nosotros escucharemos el resto del discurso comiendo y luego iríamos a dormir en las camas que

* * *

estaban en una esquina que luego veríamos asi que nos sentamos a comer mientras el director estaba dando la catedra acabamos de comer cuando dio la orden de salir a la casa común para descansar entonces los profesores aparecieron de nuevo y vimos que estaban yendo a sus alcobas la profesora Mireya nos guio a la que seria nuestra sala común y al entrar vimos un sofá largo dos sofacitos en los lados tres puertas eso fue raro pero útil después de

* * *

eso decidimos ver cual era de cual y el orden era la mia hacia la derecha la de Rafa hacia la izquierda y la de Diana (los dos le preguntamos el nombre en el centro .

* * *

Entre en la habitación y les di de comer a mis animales espere a que acabaran para poder descansar esta noche. Después de que acabaron guarde las cosas me arregle y me metí en mi cama para descansar pero esa noche sentí un poco de cariño cosa que no sentí en donde mi familia adoptiva.

* * *

En la mañana me levante a la hora de ayer eso se volvió una costumbre de que me levanto temprano me decido a comenzar a bañarme y vestirme con todo el uniforme y mientras lo hago que mis tres amigos animales coman. Ayer deje mi maleta lista hoy coloque mi varita en la túnica puse a mis pokemons (zat)y DUan en sus pokebolas y Sali a la sala la cual comparto con mis dos compañeros. Cuando lo hice vi que había un fuego prendido eso no me

* * *

sorprendió ya que yo sabia de los elfos domésticos asi que me acerque a el y coji un poco de fuego como si fuera una parte de mi. Entonces paro porque siento una presencia pero no era violenta sino curiosa y vi

* * *

Que era Diana pero se veía tranquila como si hubiera esperado a que me expusiera pero no para delatarme sino para cuidarme eso me sorprendio pero vi que ella se me acerco volando eso me sorprendió ella me pregunto si s

* * *

abia griego antiguo yo lo pensé porque no supe que decir entonces solo asentí ya que al final lo hablo consiente e inconscientemente ella me pregunto si sabia de dioses griegos . yo negue con la cabeza. Pero ella parecía entender

* * *

el porque de mi ignorancia entonces ella me conto unas historias que me resultaron interesantes pero al mismo tiempo útiles porque eso explicaría un poco lo que se hacer cuando acabo yo le pregunte porque sabia tanto y ella

* * *

me dijo que tenia sangre de una tribu amazónica pero al mismo tiempo legendaria además de que era inmortal, mágica era como un fénix y además era como un radar de criaturas legendarias y que gracias a eso había

* * *

mantenido bajo perfil. y que ella notaba que yo era algo legendario eso me llamo la atención y le pregunte porque pero ella me dijo que por ahora no podia decir nada mas que lo sabría luego.

* * *

Entonces nuestro tercer compañero salió pero el también volaba sin alas entonces me explico que él hace poco descubrió que era hijo de mago completo con un ángel completo pero lo dijo bajito eso fue raro de oir entonces el

* * *

me explico que el era un ser completo debido a que su madre era una bruja que sabía todos los hechizos,pociones,maldiciones y era bonita y mi padre era un ángel completo que era leal al cielo también era bonito con alas vari color supongo que sabes las reglas de eso Diana el pregunto y ella asintió y me explico que

* * *

normalmente los ángeles tienen prohibido estar con un humano sin embargo hay excepciones .

* * *

Entones me las dijo y me las aprendí de memoria y me sentí como en familia con ellos además de que hoy íbamos a aprender nuevas cosas o bueno no tan nuevas durante esas semanas fuimos a las clases señaladas luego a la

* * *

biblioteca para obtener nuevos libros de paso saque a Milan de algunos problemas después todo aun soy su hermanastro.

* * *

Ellos me preguntaron el porqué le saque de algunos problemas entonces les conté la historia y ellos lo entendieron así que continuamos con nuestras tareas ya había pasado un mes desde que empecé y me ha ido bien ese día nos

* * *

hicieron examen el cual nos fue bien y salimos primero y salimos al bosque donde yo me hice amigo de una serpiente tricefalia a la cual llame minus,magnu y milo ella me esperaba en un árbol caído mis amigos vieron a la serpiente mas no les asusto entonces jugamos un rato hasta que llegó la hora de ir al castillo pero vi que ella

* * *

quería ir conmigo asi que acepte y la enrosque a mi cintura y entramos al palacio al dia siguiente iríamos a Hosmede todos pero el director dijo que estarían allí los que nos esperaban

* * *

Eso nos sorprendio entonces el director me dio una carta con información pero me dijo que no la leyera Hasta que estuviera en hosmeda porque esto puede cambiar el mundo que conocía y para mejor.

* * *

Hice caso y fuimos a las habitaciones para descansar y esperar a ver que nos depara el futuro.

* * *

Narrador: Mientras eso ocurre los dioses, semidioses , magos, fantasmas ,guardianes de fosas lázaro han estado buscando a su cachorro perdido sin embargo se animaron al saber que lo tendrían de vuelta donde le darían el cariño que el no sentía y donde tendría una gran familia.

* * *

DGW: Estoy feliz pronto recuperaremos a nuestro pequeño

* * *

DW: Si pero él no sabrá sobre nosotros así que será difícil

* * *

DF: Oye Damián como se puede saber eso con solo mirarlo si eso no es posible

* * *

DVF: Coincido con Damián porque todo es una transición

* * *

D: No crees que deberíamos ayudarle a ser su transición más fácil para todos

* * *

DTW: Eso sería lo más factible para todos

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: después de que todo estuvo listo comenzaron la preparación para recuperar a su pequeño junto con el hijo del cielo el cual era un ángel completo y ella una bruja completa en la cual ellos estaban listos para recuperar a su pequeño.

* * *

Jaime: Hoy todos estábamos felices porque nos fuimos a Hosmeda pero mis amigos y yo empacamos todas nuestras cosas nosotros llevamos todas nuestras cosas Hoy todos estábamos felices porque nos fuimos a

* * *

Hosmeda pero mis amigos y yo empacamos todas nuestras cosas nosotros llevamos todas nuestras cosas y las encogimos para que nadie lo notara nosotros.

* * *

Una vez todo estuvo listo me puse meditativo mi amiga rupestre salió un momento pero luego se ocultó de nuevo y yo vi a la ventana y vi el reflejo del director quien me dijo que le siguiera fuera él me dijo que no faltaba mucho para

* * *

llegar pero quería que leyera la carta ahora porque luego no habría tiempo y que fuera feliz junto con ellos. Eso me dejo pensativo pero dejare este pensamiento para luego me puse a leer la carta y en ella estaba toda la

* * *

explicación del porque paso eso la carta decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _Hola pequeño Jaime_

 _En esta carta te voy a contar sobre tu existencia se que es raro_

 _Para ti el echo de ser adoptado por alguien que no te daba el calor de una familia y se que para ti a sido un tormento pero esto nos permitió aprender a protegerte sin embargo voy a decir que pronto encontraras el lugar al que perteneces realmente es decir con tu verdadera familia la cual seguramente te extraña y quiere que su tesoro más valioso vuelva a casa en realidad no se quién fue el quien te separo pero estoy seguro que ellos te quieren a su lado y al mismo tiempo quieren a tus dos amigos para estar juntos antes que lo preguntes cuál es tu naturaleza creo que eres hijo }_

 _de los dioses por eso yo quiero que vuelvas con ellos y eso significa que no debes pasar por el sombrero seleccionador espero que seas feliz_

 _El director_

* * *

Esta carta me deja pensativo pero salgo de ello y guardo la carta y me preparo para bajar despierto a Rafa y Diana

* * *

les dije que casi llegamos y que teníamos que prepararnos ellos me hicieron caso justo a tiempo asi que cuando llegamos nos fuimos a ver el pueblo luego como punto de reunión tuvimos que ir a un bar llamado tres escobas y de

* * *

ahí nos llevarían a dar un paseo mas largo sin embargo nosotros fuimos a la tienda de bromas luego fuimos a la de dulces conseguimos muchos dulces desde luego he estado un poco niñera de Milan porque se metió en un buen lio después lo arrastre a un callejón y le dije una parte de la historia y le pedí que buscar el tres escobas pero resulta

* * *

que ya habíamos llegado en fin solo quedaba encontrar al Director para averiguar que viene después vimos que el parecía esperarnos con 3 botellas raras y el nos dijo lo que era y que las probáramos que no pasaría nada eso no

* * *

era lo que me decía mi instinto pero tenia curiosidad por esa bebida asi que nos acercamos las cogimos y bebimos un poco tenia un sabor suave era mantequilla los tres vimos al director con cara de sorpresa por esto en fin hablamos con el y terminamos la bebida el director nos dijo que nos sujetaríamos a el vi que ellos lo hicieron sin

* * *

duda pero yo si dude un poco le mande una mirada mas y me agarre y nos transportamos a otro lugar.

* * *

Terry: Estaba en el bosque cerca de la casa de los gritos junto a Roul,Matt , Laura, Luce y Danny para buscar a los otros tres y irme a casa la tarea es fácil porque este grupo son críos sirve para que ganen confianza y conocimiento de otras formas de vida ellos se estaban estresando pero todos queríamos de regreso donde le podríamos dar felicidad.

* * *

Danny: La espera se volvió aburrida pero si quería a nuestro muchacho con nosotros la pasaríamos.

* * *

Roul: Estoy feliz porque ya falta poco para ver a nuestro pequeño esa figurita que creamos entre varios.

* * *

LAS CHICAS: Nosotras queremos tenerle ya para poder explicarle todo y ayudarle a descubrirse a si mismo para que vea lo especial que es.

* * *

Matt: Ellos me preguntaron si podía sentir algún cambio en el aire yo olí algo como dulzón también sentí el aroma de

* * *

la tierra con un matiz de fruta luego un olor a perfección con un equilibrio de flores blancas combinado con vainilla

* * *

eterna y el ultimo nosotros sabíamos que el tendría un aroma sutil pero yo lo podía oler era el icor de los dioses

* * *

junto con el olor de los pokemons mas el olor de polvito mágico y pude oler su aura era un aura de luz entonces me voltee y les dije que son ellos y se están acercando.

* * *

Diana: El director nos estaba guiando a una sección de bosque en la cual estaba cerca de la casa de los gritos y cuando llegamos vimos un grupo ahí parecía que nos esperaban además que no parecía que nos fueran a atacar

* * *

pero eso era engañoso.

* * *

Rafa: El director se paro frente a ellos y comenzó a hablar y los otros se quedaron en distancia como evaluando que

* * *

no hubiera mentiras cuando acabaron nosotros ya entablamos amistad con ellos y el director nos despidió y

* * *

nosotros le seguimos a un taxi raro que nos llevaría a lo que ellos llamaron un campamento pero eso es raro

* * *

porque yo no soy un semidios pero bueno todo se vera.

* * *

Jaime: Mientras ellos hablaban yo estuve meditando un poco sobre la sensación de familiaridad con ellos entonces

* * *

saque mi diario de dibujos solo por meditar un poco nada mas entonces abri la primera hoja en la cual estaba las

* * *

imágenes de símbolos entonces sentí una voz que me dijo pon eso contra mi entonces lo vi y era el zoroak o bueno

* * *

solo en apariencia entonces hice eso y vi un registro de el eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo asi que le pregunte y

* * *

eso hizo parar las convocaciones y escuchar la respuesta y el le lanzo una contra pregunta y era tienes un trozo de

* * *

metal al lado de tu varita y la verdad era que si pero no entendí a que vino eso entonces me pidió que la moldeara

* * *

en frio eso era nuevo para mis amigos pero para mi no.

* * *

Luisa: Golpee a Matt en la cabeza por esa idea tan mala pero vimos que el saco el metal y vimos que él no sabía que moldear entonces escuche a Matt decirle que moldee a alguien que le venga a la cabeza eso me gusto porque nos haría ver si alguien le quedo grabado entonces vimos que el metal adquirió una forma de un dios con un

* * *

tridente en lugar de un rayo o un martillo pero luego aparecieron mas figuritas al lado de el entonces lo entendí le dije a Danny que el tiene el recuerdo del mar eso confundió a los tres mas los otros lo entendieron y lo explicaron

* * *

de una forma suave pero el se puso tenso y yo le calme diciéndole que lo vería luego cuando llegáramos al campamento .

* * *

Luce: Ya habíamos llegado a los límites del campamento y vimos que Jaime estaba temblando entonces le pregunte porque tiembla y el dice que tiene miedo porque no sabe cómo encaja el aquí además de que sentía un aura

* * *

distinta pero que de alguna forma medio lo tranquiliza entonces le explique que es normal las dos cosas pero iria por orden la primera parte es que aquí todos formamos un todo y el encaja como parte de algo grande y lo

* * *

segundo era el poder de un don de dominio que sirve como una unión , el me vio con ojos agradecidos y luego nos

* * *

juntamos a los otros para ir al encuentro y vinculación familiar.

* * *

Dick: Estaba sentado en sobre un árbol de abelu grande meditando porque no podía seguir en esta tristeza

* * *

necesitaba encontrar aquello que hacía que todo tuviera un equilibrio y poder centrarme en más en mi deber de gobernante entonces sentí una presencia nueva pero al mismo tiempo familiar era mi pequeño ya se es de todos

* * *

pero más mío porque yo he sido su guardián

* * *

Y además yo lo busque mas lejos que los demás y cuando lo sentí acercarse yo rete a los demás y me permití un

* * *

poco de intimar con el.

* * *

Danny: Cuando llegamos a la entrada vi que Jaime tenia una pregunta asi que les dije a los otros si por favor

* * *

podían adelantarse y ahora los alcanzamos ellos asintieron y fueron adelante y yo mande un aviso a Dani, Percy, Harry, Dami, a dos papás a mami a Alf, y mis otros compinches menos a Dick porque el era capas de sentirlo

* * *

después le conté la historia general y le dije de que Dick era su protector pero que el y sus amigos iban a ser

* * *

felices.

* * *

Jaime: Cuando llegamos a lo que decía campamento mestizo sentí que había dos campos uno que parecía protector

* * *

y el otro parecía echo de emociones en este momento sentí como una atmosfera de tristeza y poca luz yo conozco

* * *

este sentimiento era lo que sentía antes en casa de mi familia adoptiva pero es diferente ahora a cambiado la

* * *

atmosfera se haba apaciguado entonces recuerdo que Danny que su hermano era mi guardián entonces mi mente ha venido un recuerdo de la voz era como grave pero al mismo tiempo algo suave y creo que me hablo en otra

* * *

lengua además de arrullarme y creo que tenia los ojos azules mas bonitos que había visto además de la

* * *

comodidad.

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: El tuvo el encuentro con la diosa de los animales y le presento a sus amigos Zat que era un

* * *

Eon, Duan que era un Arceus, Clemencia su lechuza y su amiga tricefalia Atila, Aidioria, Andrés después se encontró

* * *

con la diosa de la magia y le removió el glamour y el vio que era más bonito de lo que pensó después se encontró

* * *

con los dioses de las bromas,el de la guerra ,el amor, la sabiduría, el dios creador todos haciéndome sentir en casa lo mismo paso con los semidioses entonces se volvió y vio a sus amigos que estaban hablando con otras personas

* * *

iguales a Danny y ellos me contestaron que era el trio de hermanos los cuales se presentaron como Percy, Harry y

* * *

Dani pero el recordó que ella era un clon mas no le dio importancia porque era su propia persona entonces se sintió

* * *

raro por el aura cargada eso era sinónimo de guerra

* * *

Aquí os numero lo que paso antes de la forma que Jaime

* * *

Aparecieron las Moiras

* * *

Comenzó una Guerra sanguinaria

* * *

Ganaron dichosa guerra

* * *

Todos pusieron a los tres al dia

* * *

Les enseñan sobre sus verdaderas herencias y a como quitar y poner el glamour

* * *

Las Moiras le dejan un aviso de que tiene dos visitas que hacer

* * *

Les dicen que los verán pronto

* * *

Ellos vuelven a la escuela.

* * *

Jaime: ya ha pasado 3 años desde que descubrí lo que soy y no molestarme ahora vivo por el mundo mágico con

* * *

mis dos amigos y mis animales digamos que ahora estoy en paz con mi familia adoptiva además de que tuve las

* * *

aguas mansas de momento sigo siendo niñera pero ya no me molesta porque también me he vengado ya y estoy

* * *

feliz de ser lo que soy.


End file.
